Champion skin
A champion skin refers to an alternate appearance (skin) and/or color scheme (chroma) for any given League of Legends champion. Most skins can be purchased from the game client's Riot Store using while some are only available for a limited time, with a very select few being unobtainable aside from the time they were first released. Every skin has its own splash artwork displayed in champion select by clicking on the respective thumbnail after selection. Some skins also give champions different particle effects, voice-overs, and sound effects (their price varies accordingly) while chroma only give a separate color palette and nothing more. Chroma are purchased in the same fashion as skins and cost each. This was implemented with the Chroma 2.0 update alongside annual sales and the flexible bundles. All chroma can be purchased in a bundled format at a reduced price with its corresponding champion or skin. Once a year, an Essence Emporium is held that allows players to purchase a selection of cosmetics with , including both emporium-exclusive items as well as items that are otherwise only be available with , such as . The first Essence Emporium was held at the start of Season Eight. With the advent of the Essence Emporium, the previously bi-annual will no longer occur. A chroma can be selected in champion select by clicking on the according color tile on the respective champion/skin thumbnail. Some skins are released as variants of other skins. The first two variants released— and —were created in order to re-release previously limited edition skins in a way that preserved the prestige status of the original. and was the first instance of two skins being released concurrently that are considered variants of each other, and were priced such that you would receive a 30% discount if you already owned the other skin. Based on feedback, Riot has stated that the discount promotion on variant skins will be increased to 45% going forward (where applicable; special releases will not discounted). Variant skins All current and old splash artwork can be seen here or on each champion's respective Skins subpage. Pricing The names for skin tiers are a mix of the wiki's own choices and Riot official terms. Guide to Skin Price Tiers ;Exceptions * and were released as "that are permanently on-sale for ". They will appear in your collection as Legendary skins. ** features a unique VO but no other distinguishing traits, and would likely be priced at otherwise. ** features none of the traits associated with high-tier skins, but is notable for being the only skin with unique ability icons ( and ). The skin also features a unique over-head icon, which is otherwise consistent across all champions that utilize the crowd control effect. * was "released at but is permanently on sale for ". Only available each April Fools. * is a limited Edition skin that was available for , then on sale for and . All proceeds went to charity. * is only available on the Essence Emporium for . ;Sales A selection of skins, excluding and , are put on sale twice a week at 50% discount. In addition to these regularly scheduled sales, an Early Sale occurs within the first 6 months of a skin's release that discounts the skin one price tier (e.g. skins go on sale for ). Early Sales will apply to and skins, although Ultimate skins go on sale for , a price-tier not used by other skins. Chroma skins are also eligible for Early Bird sales: with the full set going on sale at the same time for each. During the Essence Emporium, a selection of Chromas can be purchased individually for (the corresponding champion and/or skin must be purchased beforehand). During these sales, the selected Chromas are also reduced to . Chroma bundles remain exclusive. ;China Differences China instead uses these skin tiers: China Skin Tier 1.png|China Skin Tier 1 China Skin Tier 2.png|China Skin Tier 2 China Skin Tier 3.png|China Skin Tier 3 China Skin Tier 4.png|China Skin Tier 4 China Skin Tier 5.png|China Skin Tier 5 China Skin Tier 6.png|China Skin Tier 6 China Skin Tier 7.png|China Skin Tier 7 China Skin Tier 8.png|China Skin Tier 8 China Skin Tier 9.png|China Skin Tier 9 ;Current Sales Available This page lists all champion skins available in the Riot Store as well as those that can be unlocked by meeting special requirements. Main article: Available Skins Unlockable These can be unlocked to summoners that meet the requirements and cannot be mystery gifted. |-|Hextech Crafting= These skins can be obtained via really rare that you can get with Hextech Crafting. |-|Honor Rewards= Before, these skins were obtained through the system "Refer a friend" but over time this stopped working. With the renewed implementation of honor, these skins come out in level 5 Honor capsules, that drop once a player reaches Honor level 5. "The two skin drops are permanents, and unlock the champion if you don't already own them." Bundled These are available only through the digital bundles offered from the Riot Store and cannot be mystery gifted. As of 03-June-2013 Riot Games Inc. implemented flexible cost bundles (their price adjusts based on if the purchaser already owns some of the bundle's content) and permanently removed the Gamer's Choice Pack from the Riot Store (which resulted in being moved to the Champions Bundle). Legacy These are skins that are not available for regular purchase (reasons include limited edition and/or seasonal/special events) and have been placed in the Legacy Vault (they can still be mystery gifted, and only appear in a champion's information tab if owned). The vault is usually opened for limited runs and the corresponding skins can be purchased in the Riot Store. Challenger/Conqueror Challengers celebrate the beginning of a new competitive season and are temporarily available during a World Championship or Mid-Season Invitational. Conquerors replace the Challenger skins and only are available in the store during Mid-Season Invitational. Championship These are temporarily available during the World Championship. These skins come back each time a new World Championship starts. Note that (2012 Edition) is not considered a Legacy Skin, and is listed under unavailable skins (below). World Championship Winner Since 2012, these celebrate the team commemorated as the season's world champion. They usually become temporarily available during the World Championship. |-|Season 7= These commemorate Samsung Galaxy's victory in 2017. The chosen champions were personal selections of each player (as long as they have played at least one game with that champion during the World Championship) and represent a 'traditional Korean style' (based on 'Choson Dynasty'). Each was offered both individually and bundled with the required champion, an icon of the skin and a special loading border with the player's signature. Also, there was a mega bundle with the 6 skins, the 6 icons, the 6 special loading borders, one gem and the required champions. |-|Season 6= These commemorate SK Telecom T1's victory in 2016. The chosen champions were personal selections of each player (as long as they have played at least one game with that champion during the World Championship) and represent 'high fantasy'. Each was offered both individually and bundled with the required champions and the skin ward of their coach. |-|Season 5= These commemorate SK Telecom T1's victory in 2015. The chosen champions were personal selections of each player (as long as they have played at least one game with that champion during the World Cup). Each was offered both individually and bundled with the required champions. |-|Season 4= These commemorate Samsung Galaxy White's victory in 2014 and represent their team composition during the final match. Each was offered both individually and bundled with the required cha4ions. |-|Season 3= These commemorate SK Telecom T1's victory in 2013 and represent the champions they used to their fullest potential throughout the season. Each was offered both individually and bundled with the required champions. |-|Season 2= These commemorate Taipei Assassins's victory in 2012 and represent their team composition during the final match. Each was offered both individually and bundled with the required champions. |-|Season 1= These commemorate Fnatic's victory in 2011 and represent their team composition during the final match. Each was offered both individually and bundled with the required champions. Snowdown |-|2018= |-| 2017= |-|2016= |-|2015= |-|2014= |-|2013= |-|2012= |-|2011= |-|2010= |-|2009= The following were first released as Limited but became temporarily available in December 2013 (reclassified as Legacy ever since) Harrowing 2018= |-|2017= |-|2016= |-|2015= |-|2014= |-|2013= |-|2012= |-|2011= |-|2010= The following were first released as Limited but became temporarily available in October 2013 (reclassified as Legacy ever since) Shadow Isles The following were released along with the Twisted Treeline update in V1.0.0.150 Lunar Revel 2018= |-|2017= |-|2016= |-|2015= |-|2014= |-|2013= |-|2012= Valentine's Day 2018= |-|2017= |-|2016= The following were first released as Permanent but have been reclassified as Legacy. |-|2015= The following were first released as Permanent but have been reclassified as Legacy. |-|2014= The following was first released as Permanent but has been reclassified as Legacy. |-|2013= |-|2012= The following was first released as Permanent but has been reclassified as Legacy. Traditional * Before the Champion Update team existed, champions who underwent a Full Relaunch were given a skin that represented their previous incarnation, the exception being (who was created but never released in his) These were available free for those who already owned the corresponding champion or on sale for two weeks for those who did not, period after which they entered the Legacy Vault. They may be made temporarily available again once the corresponding champion receives a skin splash art update ( in V6.9) Winter Olympics The following were first released as Limited to celebrate the 2010 Vancouver Winter Olympics but became temporarily available in February 2014 (reclassified as Legacy ever since) FIFA World Cup 2018= |-|2014= The following were first released as Permanent but have been reclassified as Legacy. |-|2010= The following were first released as Limited but became temporarily available in June 2014 (reclassified as Legacy ever since) Events The following were given out as codes at specific events and are classified as Legacy (unless otherwise stated). ;Tournaments ;Riot Skins ;PAX Conventions The following were given out as codes at and are classified as Limited. Retired The following and are no longer purchasable from the Riot Store. Unavailable These skins currently cannot be obtained through any conventional means and only appear in a champion's information tab if owned. Many became Legacy between October 2013 and June 2014 (mostly those from 2009-11 events) so players who already owned the previously-Limited skins received the following benefits as compensation: * A unique summoner icon. * equal to the original purchase price. * Loading screen slice art overlayed with a 'vintage' look. Under exceptional circumstances, these skins may become available again. Original versions of the skin may receive updated texture details and special loading screen flair. * was available for general purchase during that year's World Championship, and the skin for 2012 owners features a crown, exclusive visual effects, and vintage loading screen slice art. * was available for purchase during the grand opening of the Essence Emporium, and the skin features a crown wreath, and exclusive vintage loading screen slice art. In contrast, the following currently show no signs of ever becoming available again. Victorious These were awarded at the end of each season to all summoners who achieved the required rank. Collector's Edition The following were offered by purchasing a Collector's Edition copy (none can be mystery gifted, hextech crafted, or purchased during Legacy Vault openings) Linked Some skins share certain themes with each other. They can be seen here. List A list containing every single skin can be seen here. Sales Archive External links * Xorac List of skins at the German forum * Encased Shadow List of Skins at League of Legends * All Skin Sales List at League of Legends de:Skins es:Aspecto de campeón fr:Skins de champion pl:Skórki bohaterów pt-br:Skins ru:Образ чемпиона zh:英雄皮肤 Category:Champions Category:League of Legends Category:Skins Category:The Store Category:Lists